percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 18
Wingless Angel-Chapter 18 Theresa P.O.V I felt miserable. That dream really shook me up. I saw the outcome of the fight between them and Christopher would lose. I shook my head. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep after that dream, so I went to the meeting place early. And also fortunately, Silena kept me company. It was weird, before going through fear's gate, she would freeze in fear even with the thought of darkness. Now she was sitting quite some distance from me, before sunrise, and she was completely fine. Guess it was right what Phobos said, when one went in and comes out of the gate, one's fears will be irrelevant. I also realised, I wasn't scared of being alone anymore, because I knew I had Chris and the twins. Like I always do, I stared at her and tried to memorise her features. Very unlike me, Silena was skinny. Also unlike me, she was short. Which meant when standing beside her, I felt very tall and fat, unfortunately. I was jealous of her small and petite frame which made her cute. Unlike me who was tall, with wide hips and half of the time guys were scared of me and don't consider me a girl. I sighed. "You okay?" Silena asked. "Yeah, just tired." I replied. "Bad dream?" Before I could answer them, I saw the guys walking towards us. Mike, wearing sunglasses and holding his walking stick, in jeans and a t-shirt, that said "I'm with stupid" and the arrow was pointing towards Chris who was beside him, and Chris, in jeans a t-shirt and a black jacket thrown over it. "It's good to see him in that." Silena said, before the guys were in earshot. "What?" It's good to see Christopher in that jacket. It makes it seem that things weren't different, just me, Mike, Chris and-." Silena stopped herself and she bent her head down after saying the last few words. I understood who she was talking about. She was talking about Dellilah, Chris's girlfriend before she died. It must have been hard for them, Dellilah and Chris being their closest thing to family, and after her death and Chris' sudden departure for three years, they must have been broken. I couldn't help but think, Dellilah was very close to them, almost family. But what am I to them? Just a replacement for Dellilah? I shook my head again, no, I couldn't think that way. They were my friends, and I knew they were not like that. As the guys, especially Chris, got closer and closer. My hands immediately went to my hair, checking if it was okay, checking myself in the mirror, making sure I did not look haggard. Then I stopped myself, since when did I care how I looked like infront of Christopher and when did I care how he would think of me? Those were only things that girls did when their crush walked by. Then it hit me, was I falling for Christopher?! "Hey guys." Chris greeted us and made sure Mike sat on a chair, before he went to where I was sitting. I knew he knew that my gaze was on him. He walked to me and lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered. "Your staring at me again by the way." then casually sat beside me on the steps of the big house as if nothing happened. That was it, his comment plus the fact that he was sitting beside me, made my face turn red and my cheeks felt hot. "So where are we heading?" Mike asked. "San Franscisco." Chris said immediately. "How would you know?" I asked, my face still feeling hot. "I just know, after the incident with the gate. I can sort of sense where he is. Plus, it was where I was born, so it would make sense that he would want to humiliate me at the place were I was born." Chris said. "We have to be careful though, thanks to my disability." Mike pointed to his eyes. "He has had alot of time to prepare. Be on your toes guys." "How do we get there? By plane?" Silena asked. "Well uhm.." Chris's voice trailed off. "What's wrong Chris?" I asked. "You remember that arguement with Zeus a month ago? Well he banned me from flying....forever." "That's a pain." Silena said, with me and Mike nodding in agreement. "What's thing you can do? Shadow-travel right? Can't you do that? And Theresa you can do something similiar right?" Mike asked. "No point, I tried. Darius is blocking it somehow. I'm afraid we have to go on foot." Chris groaned. "Train or bus?" Silena smiled, as if this was a question that was usually asked. "Train." Me and Chris said in union. He looked at me a gave me a cocky smile, which did not help the fact that I was still blushing. "Well train it is then." Mike stood up from his chair. "Let's go." Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 19|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 09:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page